Utility vehicles, such as loaders, motor graders, tractors, bulldozers, feller bunchers, crawlers, excavators, and skidders, include work tools that are configured to perform material handling functions. For example, a loader may include a bucket that is configured to move dirt and other materials. During operation, various components of the utility vehicle may obstruct an operator's view. Such obstructions may include, for example, a boom structure configured to operate the work tool, the work tool itself, a hood of the utility vehicle, a door of the utility vehicle, a part of the chassis, a wheel or tire, or a roll-over protective structure (ROPS).